


Blue Boy

by milkytheholy1



Category: US Comedians RPF, ben schwartz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: hey!!! can i request a jealous ben schwartz x reader ?  they have been dating for awhile and live together but she has become close friends with a guy at her work and ben is jealous. end in fluff please <3 love your one shots
Relationships: Ben Schwartz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: DuckTales 'verse, Sonic, TMNT





	Blue Boy

You couldn't stop laughing, that's the first thing he noticed. Your eyes were constantly stuck to your phone screen, that's the second thing he noticed. You'd keep having to reschedule lunch dates every so often claiming "something's come up, I'll call you later." That's when he lost it.

Ben kept seeing you around the apartment, your apartment, your shared apartment. Although, currently it was like only one of you lived there since he was doing all the chores and hard labor. At this moment you were sat cushioned in the sofa resting your feet on the coffee table, your phone in your hands with your fingers typing quickly over the keyboard. Ben pushed the hoover back and forth with malice as he glared at you from the back of the sofa. He dragged the hoover in front of you the loud sound not disrupting your conversation at all.

"Can you lift your legs up?" Ben gritted through his teeth, he waited a few more minutes before nudging your leg with the front of the hoover. You glanced up at him confusion littered on your face "huh?" You breathed out. Ben released an agitated sigh "can you move your legs please?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." You said shifting your legs underneath you your gaze going back to your phone. Ben stared at you for a few more minutes, were you cheating on him? No, you couldn't be. You loved him and he loved you.

Even though the thoughts were preposterous he couldn't get them out of his head. His heart ached watching you talk to someone that wasn't him, to see you laughing at someone that wasn't him, to see all your love and attention on someone that wasn't him.

A few days later Ben came home from a table read, he slowly shut the door hearing your velvety voice fill the silent apartment. He smiled happy he finally got to spend time with you after basically begging his workday to end. Walking through the apartment Ben would stick his head into the room quickly observing it only to come up empty-handed.

Finally, he walked into your shared bedroom, his mouth agape as he took in your stunning figure. A (C/D) dress hugged your body, your hair resting on your shoulders. You were unaware he was gazing at you, you glanced into the mirror applying your final coat of lipstick. Catching Ben's gaze you turned to him with a smile.

"Wh-where are you going?" He mustered out, you rolled your eyes standing up and grabbing a handbag "don't you remember? I'm meeting up with some work colleagues tonight."

"You are?" He asked nervously, his hand clasping over his neck in a sweat. You chuckled lightly and waltzed into the living room scouting around for the small gift bag you'd brought earlier. Ben following you around like a lost puppy slowly took in what you were doing and quickly moved the kitchen grabbing the blue bag on the counter and swaying it in front of your face.

You took the bag with a gentle "thank you". You made your way around the apartment picking up your keys, some money, and other minor things. Ben continued to watch a little less stressed and nervous than before but he still had one burning question on his mind.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" Ben broke the rushed atmosphere you were currently in, you paused what you were doing and turned to face him. "What?" You asked out of disbelief, Ben shriveled slightly as your gaze bore into him.

"I-i-it's just, your always on your phone messaging someone and laughing, they always have your time and attention and now you're going out with them." He heaved out his head tilting down in fear of it being true "it's like I never see you anymore." He whispered clearly hurt.

Your eyes traced over every detail on his face, slowly you placed your soft palm over his left cheek. Stroking your thumb over the smooth skin in a loving manner, leaning in closer to him you begged Ben to look at you.

"Ben I love you so much, I could never love anyone more than you. I could never do better than you, you complete me. You make me laugh more than anyone in my entire life has made me laugh, you have my attention all the time like the other day when you were cleaning don't think I didn't notice you staring at me all the time." You laughed.

"You saw that?" He asked meekly, you nodded your head "I always see dummy." You leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry I've been so busy texting my coworker but we were planning a birthday party and if you weren't too busy being jealous maybe you would have remembered I told you that at dinner last week."

"Uh babe I'm so sorry, I-" you cut him off with another kiss. "I forgive you already blue boy, now I really got to go but when I get back we are not leaving that sofa till Sunday."

"Blue boy? Really?" He laughed as you made your way to the door, you turned back to face him "look it's not my fault you actively go out of your way to voice blue characters." And with that, you left. Ben stared at the door anticipating your return and smile adorning his face.

"Blue Boy." He joked to himself.


End file.
